User talk:Wilhelmina Will/Archive 1
Thank you! Thank you for all the help in updating and improving the Land Before Time Wiki! Would you like to be made an admin? --Aabicus 16:54, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :You are now an admin and beaureucrat (I probably spelled that wrong). I made you a beaurecrat because I don't get online much, and somebody needs to be able to promote good users when necessary. Have fun and thanks for all the hard work! Aabicus 02:53, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::P.S. one more thing: for some reason when I check the user list you're name doesn't have the sysop tag next to it. It's possible I made a mistake. Check to make sure that you have new tabs at the top of the screen that says things like "protect" or "delete," and if you don't I'll try and sysop you again. Sorry if I screwed things up! Aabicus 03:02, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Response I have all the episodes of the tv series, and the first 3 tv series dvd's that are out. Feel free to leave more comments on how I can help, improve and such. I've not done Wiki before so am libel to make some mistakes, but will help as much as I can. I guess screen shots are out since that may be some sort of copyright infringement type of thing. What about the songs needs help? I did upload an image of Tricia, not sure if screenshots are ok to use or not. Articles with no Category setting I came across a few of these today and added in one. I was wondering if there is a way to do a search for ones that do not have a category setting? List of... pages Are you sure we should have pages listing whole categories of lesser characters? I know Wikipedia does that, but only because non-main characters wouldn't meet their notability policies. Since they would obviously meet ours, I think at least the family members, guest stars, and Mr. Clubtail should qualify for their own pages, with "Family Members," "Guest Stars" (and probably "Stub pages") becoming categories. The problem with the current pages are that they almost promote leaving short descriptions of each character, as expanding a single character on a page will make the sections look uneven. I actually wanted to add story developments for each background character (i.e. what they did in each movie/TV episode), but it would cause the word counts on each "list of..." page to skyrocket. We've also been mentioned on the Gang of Five http://z7.invisionfree.com/thegangoffive/index.php?showtopic=3110&st=0&#last, and it sounds like several users are planning on coming over to help out. It'd be nice if we had many smaller articles for them to edit rather then four or five huge ones. Aabicus 00:41, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Perhaps a list like there is of wanted pages, pages that you would like some more information added to or something. Sequel pics of 1st movie characters Since any characters who appeared in the first movie look different from their 'updated' appearances in the movies (especially the 5 main characters), I think pictures from the sequels showing their 'new' appearances should be added to their pages, maybe under names like Image:Sequel Ducky. (Also, I don't think these pictures are good enough to suit this purpose, since they don't show the character's entire body, and are taken from the TV show.) Aabicus 23:03, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for welcoming me, and yes I plan on staying and helping. I have seen nearly all of the LBT movies and I was wondering if you had established a format for character pages, or indeed any types of pages. I was going over Cera's character page but I didn't want to make any changes without checking with one of you admins first. Saphirestar 17:17, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Subversion Files I'm sorry; I'm not computer literate, and I can't even understand the first line, much less the second. However, just one more thing: I experienced some serious deja vu reading that new section you posted in my talk page. Have you posted that somewhere else, because I'm almst positive I've read it before, yet it's not on any of the pages I checked. (If you haven't then obviously I'm merely going insane and this message can be ignored.) Aabicus 03:08, 25 April 2008 (UTC) A Little help please? I don't know quite where to find this out, but what is the policy here about directly taking articles off Wikipedia and putting them here? Thanks.Clawandfang 16:24, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight A Wikia Spotlight would be an awesome thing to have. It's the link to other wikis, visible in the upper right hand corner. Follow the link to this page: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Spotlight and read the requirements for a wiki to earn a spotlight. Will, I know you like having lots of content before starting a character page, but creating those pages now would greatly increase our chances of getting a spotlight, and the new users that the spotlight would bring will be more willing to expand stub pages than stub-sections in giant pages. What do you think? Aabicus 02:16, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Voting for Featured Too right... I have slacked off on that aspect. I'll try and vote more often. Thanks for the heads-up! Aabicus 07:36, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Wiki Logo There's a currently a discussion taking place on Saphirestar's talk page about designing a new logo for the wiki. Don't forget to look it over. Thanks! Aabicus 15:28, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome template We now have a Welcome template for the talk pages of new users. If you know of any ways to improve it, please do. I'd really like to get us a Wiki Spotlight. Do you think we're ready to request one?Aabicus 22:29, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight-an update All right, we're almost qualified for a spotlight. We have two problems: over 100 pages are uncategorized, and we need to welcome new users. To get ready as soon as possible, we need to fix these two problems. What you can do: :1) Any pages you find w/o a category, add it to one. Create new categories if necessary. Use to see how many that we have left to categorize. :2) Patrol Recent Changes, and welcome any users with redlinks for talk pages (IPs too). To welcome logged-in users, use ~~~~ . To welcome IP addresses, use ~~~~ . Once these are fixed, I can reply to Wikia, and we'll have a Spotlight! Aabicus 09:22, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :UPDATE: Well, we're almost there (special thanks goes to Mim for his excessive categorizing) However, they apparently want all the pages categorized, not just less than 100. That means in order to categorize all the remaining pages, we'll have to start deleting unneccesary pages or create new categories. Please help us do both to clear the Uncategorized Special page! (Don't forget to Welcome new users apearing in the Recent Changes as well!) Aabicus 01:32, 12 August 2008 (UTC) We Did It!!! We got our spotlight! This means we should be getting a lot more users as soon as our turn comes up. Will, that means you'll finally get users who consistently vote for Featured articles :) and for the rest of us, we'll be able to see some new content and names popping around everywhere. I'm sure it'll be awesome. It's at this time that I feel we should start some sort of award system, like barnstars on Wikipedia. The most most obvious parallel would be the Treestar, which is what I'm going with. Award them when you see a user doing something particularly helpful, or seems to be getting a lot done. For all of your help in the last few months, I'm awarding everyone a Treestar. Great job everybody! :Will, you personally have done much more than any of us has for this wiki, so I'm awarding you two. You do know that you're the main reason we even had a chance at getting this spotlight. Thank you so much! Aabicus 00:03, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Image:Mrs.Twoped Can you take screenshots with subtitles? Because I was wondering if you could upload a picture showing Tricia remarking "Oh Topsy, she's so advanced! Wait 'till I tell Mrs. Twoped!" I want to add it to her section. Thanks. Aabicus 19:24, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Youtube videos Mim and I are going to start integrating Youtbue videos into the song pages. I just want to get your opinion on this before gunning all engines. For an example, see If We Hold On Together and Adventuring.Aabicus 17:44, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :That would have awesome if you could have told us that before we posted them all. Talk to Mim about it, and with his consensus, you can go through and delete them all. Aabicus 05:59, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Our Spotlight has turned on! The Land Before Time spotlight is up, and cycling around the Enterainment wikis. If you haven't seen it already, our Spotlight icon is this. We might be recieving some new users! Don't forget to / any newcomers. Great job everybody! Aabicus 22:05, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Features in the wiki As I recall when the head admin and myself agreed with an article you got rather nasty about the fact we had not looked over every article of the wiki. I found it a bit insulting and promised to never participate again, and as long as I remember the promise, I do my best to keep it. Mim 09:24, 4 October 2008 (UTC) http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.211.246.161 I can't tell if this guy is vandalizing, or actually attempting to make contructive edits. Aabicus 18:14, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :I also think he's User:Jermboy, since both made edits changing Cera's voice actress to Jopo Boon (whoever that is). Aabicus 01:26, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Template:Welcome or Template:WelcomeIP Hi! When you use the two Welcome templates, you need to add subst: to the front, so it'd look like this: ~~~~ Aabicus 00:51, 24 November 2008 (UTC)(Don't worry, I made the same mistake myself for over a month) :Thank you, Aabicus!!! Will-Girl 00:57, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks thanks for the info. :You're welcome, Bulldog180!!! Happy editing!!! Will-Girl 23:46, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Welcome back! Thanks for the warm welcome! I've been vacationing in Santa Barbara for the past week, in honor of Thanksgiving. It was marvelous, but I am truly glad to be back with you guys! Aabicus 23:43, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Aabicus, please. You're absolutely right. I won't claim I have a busy life (though my ego would love to pretend that was the case), but I will admit the older I get, the more my lifestyle has limited my internet access, and I must admit it isn't giving me the pleasure it once did. I don't think I have to tell you that you've easily done more for this wiki than every other user combined (and that includes Mim and me). We wouldn't have been anywhere near ready for a Spotlight if you hadn't whipped the whole thing into shape, and your Featured Articles/Images pages are updated by you alone, at personal expense. You had absolutely no reason to put as much time into this wiki as you have, and the results have propelled the Land Before Time Wiki into the top 1% of all Wikia. The success is yours alone. I'm also glad to see that new users are trickling in bit by bit. User:Fally and User:Andibad have established themselves as recurring members of the community, and User:Kaijucole and User:DarthWill3 are newcomers who show promise. User:Clawandfang I've bumped to adminship, as an early Christmas present. The wiki is no longer riding on us founding fathers' shoulders, and it's possible more of the above might become admins with you in time. Once upon a time, User:Grand Moff Brian was the leader of the wiki. After him, I took up the role. But it's become readily apparent to everyone that you have slowly become the most important user here, and the only wiki leader who's earned her position. The time feels ripe for another critical realignment period, and I sense you will be the one to usher it in. --Aabicus 12:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :I agree with you completely on the complex policies thing. My first three Wikipedia articles were all deleted because of rules I'd never heard of before, which pissed me off, but since then I think it's helped me treat new users here in a way that I hope won't turn them off of wikis, like Wikipedia did to me. :I'm glad to hear your Christmas was good too. I didn't for a second think you were accusing me of being a bad editor (though I think Mim does. I've talked to him on a different forum, but you might want to send some love his way). And yeah, I think we're in the top 1% of Wikia. Think about it, how many Wikis are there? Like a million, and only the very best earn spotlights, which you earned for us. :Glad you holiday stress has gone away, just in time for Happy New Year!!! Aabicus 18:05, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Main Page Can you please change "vandalizers" to "vandals" so it can make more sense because "vandalizers" is not a word? Thanks, MH talk 23:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Re:featured articles again. You're right. I need to get better at that. I'm just rarely online anymore. This is like one of three sites I haven't dropped from my schedule, it was getting overwhelming. but yeah, I'll get cracking on voting, and, I think I'll add a message at the top of the wiki to get people to vote. Might bring in some new voters. but I'm also a little confused by your message. Do you mean The Big Freeze and the other page is nominated right now? I just checked out the featured page, and there's nothing up for votes right now. Aabicus 04:40, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Ah, understood. A small adjuctment to the site notice then (which you can edit here if you want to. I'm not sure if it sounds like I intended it too.) Thanks for the reminder; I'll go vote now! Aabicus 04:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::You're right; I was not online. Sorry, I'll try again. It may be a while before I vote, since I must compare both articles to the criteria first. Aabicus 03:03, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for the info on the Featured Articles. I hope to come over here more often soon, I've been busy trying to get the Thomas the Tank Engine wiki spotlighted, as well as a few others. Thanks again. :) ZEM talk to me! 02:08, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Ladysmith Black Mambazo I'm sorry about this, but my own personal feelings on articles are that if they consist of nothing but a title then they should be deleted no matter how relevant; basically I don't believe in placer articles. Now, if someone (such as yourself) is ready to actually add some content to the page then this is a far better way of dealing with the situation and it can be knocked off the suggested deletion page. This is what's happened here and I'm personally happy with the result. I don't see any flaw in my reasoning or logic, but if you feel I've acted out of order, or if my reasoning is flawed in some way then I guess we can discuss it in greater detail. Otherwise, a good day to you. Clawandfang 16:37, 15 January 2009 (UTC) blocking Chomper4 Thank you. He was really getting on my nerves. Now if we can just get rid of that guy who keeps posting about IMAX, but he has a roving IP address, so you can't block him. Aabicus 05:52, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Update from ZEM Hey Will-Girl, I have done a few edits and voted on a FA. I wanted to let you know that the Thomas wiki is now on the list of upcoming spotlights! I am now helping another friend of mine with another wiki, but will try to drop in for some minor edits and voting every once in a while. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:17, 23 January 2009 (UTC) affiliate image Hi, we've recently become affiliates with the Gang of Five, a LBT forum. I've put their affiliate icon on MediaWiki:sitenotice, but I can't get tit to go in the center, since it looks kind of odd floating off to the left. Do you know how to do that? Aabicus 00:36, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :UPDATE:Actually, I've found a fix, but it involves a wiki table and white-texted font. Not sure if there's an easier way, but at least we've got it looking good. Aabicus 03:31, 24 January 2009 (UTC)